This invention relates to the filtration field, and more particularly, to an improved gravity feed filtration device for filtering blood and blood products.
There are commercially available gravity filtration devices for filtering blood and blood products. The currently available gravity feed blood filters are capable of filtering a single unit of blood. Furthermore, certain types of blood or blood products foul the currently available devices before a single unit of blood can be filtered.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gravity feed filtration device capable of filtering any type of blood or blood product, including the removal of leukocytes from blood or blood products and capable of filtering at least two units of blood or blood product.